<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protectors of the Lost by AllThyFanFictions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125340">Protectors of the Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThyFanFictions/pseuds/AllThyFanFictions'>AllThyFanFictions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Obscurial Harry Potter, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:26:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThyFanFictions/pseuds/AllThyFanFictions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never escape, their faces would haunt him, every corner he went to, and everywhere he tried to hide they would follow him. Until he finds his protectors, the ones who will stand by him, no matter what. They will nuture him to be the phrophecy, the child who whispers within the ancient walls. This was who he was meant to be, the child who sees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Diving on in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, my Author name is Ace Renning, but your welcome to call me by my user if you would like to. I hope you enjoy this story and I welcome contructive criticism because I don't know what I'm doing half the time. Anyways for a less vague summary this is about how Harry was abused by the Dursleys except the results are more apparent and I may or may not have added stuff in. Just a warning this story does include panic/anxiety attacks. Also Harry meets more helpful slightly more responsible people and gets the help he needs! (Kind Of) YAY! He also gets really powerfull but we'll get to that later...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p>     Harry flinched hard as a child passing him yelled out to their friend across the platform. Harry's breathing quickened and his chest tightened, breath. He told himself, you're not in danger. It didn't work, his breaths refused to even as Harry stumbled into a compartment on the train. He quickly closed the door and he placed his yellowish brown messenger backpack down on the seat. He took a few shuddering breaths, the constant pressure was overwhelming. He was drowning in the aura of magic that the train was throwing off left and right. Why didn't it bother anyone else?? His magic boiled beneath his skin trying to find a threat. One that was non existent. The train around him sung with powerful magic. If he wasn't suffocating under fear and sheer magical power he probably would've been amazed by the beauty of it.</p><p>     Suddenly, the compartment door slid open to reveal a boy with long straight black hair and an angular face. "Hey is this compartment open- oh crap your having a panic attack, okay give me one sec." The boy said his tone going from nochalant to worried in an instant.  Harry's magic pushed him into a corner of the compartment, his arms hugging his knees. Harry shuddered at the dark magic just beneath his skin, fighting to break free. He shouldn't use his magic, they told him. His magic was bad, they told him. His magic would destroy everything in its path. They boy with no name reached forward after desperately digging for something in his plain black cloak. He was holding a vial with a blueish-purpleish liquid inside. The boy fluidly with almost expertise tilted Harry's head back and quickly administered it, wasting no time in getting back and crouching down afterward. </p><p>     After a few minutes to steady his breathing Harry was calm, it felt foreign, was he being trapped? Where did the calm-. The potion washed the thoughts away and Harry's head relaxed against the compartment wall as his grip loosened. The boy, whose eyes were carefully scanning Harry's for any inkling of panic, carefully reached out his hand. Offering it to Harry, Harry gave the boy his. As the boy helped Harry back into his seat Harry experienced something he had never felt before, kindness.</p><p>     After the other boy had sat down he immediately launched into conversation. "Nice to meet you, my name's Cyprus which means fairness. I think it's pretty ironic that my dad named me that because he always says all moody 'life isn't fair' and it's not. But still pretty funny. Also, I was wondering if you could tell me your triggers? Or write them down, I can even incendio them after I read them if you want. Oh wait, you probably don't know what incendio is, it's when you use a spell to magically set something on fire, but if you leave it burning for too long it'll turn into an Ashwinder. They're really pretty and their eggs are very valuable when frozen. I'll bet people have made them on purpose before to get their eggs. Although if you've made one on accident you'll have to track it down or else it will go off and lay eggs... well it would just be a mess. Oh sorry, sometimes I get carried away while talking. My dad says that sometimes I spit out my entire thought process like a dunderhead. So anyways, what's your name?" Cyprus said in a rush.</p><p>     "Harry Potter." Harry said quietly, timidly. "Oh I've heard lots about you, my dad talks about you a lot. Well I don't think talk is the right word, I think manically raves is better. You're not at all how he describes you though, he says you're proud like your father, but you look like you need a healthy dose of pride. He says you live lavishly but your clothes say differently." Cyprus states thoughtfully. Harry just nods slightly forever waiting, watching, calculating. "Well, we're going to be pulling into Hogsmeade soon so you should probably put on your robes." Cyprus smiled and said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sequence of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, hope your having a good day/night! This chapter will include Harry getting into Hogwarts, <br/>ALMOST receiveing his house placement and starting out the school year. So have fun reading! This does include mention of abuse, if that makes you uncomftorable or is a trigger, please don't read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Harry got off the train with Cyprus walking next to him in his usual carefree manner, and they walked across the station to meet up with the other first years. Hagrid was waiting at the end of the platform calling out in a booming voice, “Firs’ years over here please!” Still under the effects of the calming potion it didn’t seem to bother Harry as much, although he still took a small step back at the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry and Cyprus were lucky enough to be the only ones on their boat so Harry could focus on keeping his calm. Cyprus turned to face Harry and asked “Can I use a spell on you? It will keep you from being able to hear anything too well, it’ll be like turning the volume down, on everything.” Harry again nodded in response, his gaze cautiously following the movements of Cyprus’s wand. “Muffliato Reverto” Cyprus Murmured. Harry’s ears were suddenly filled with a dull buzzing sound making everything else quiet. “Thanks” Harry whispered. “Your Welcome” Cyprus replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     As they got off the boat Harry’s head shot up at the sound of a woman shouting “First years, follow me please!” But to Harry it sounded like merely a whisper. They stood in a line and Harry barely made out the name “Abbot Hannah!” Shouted by the woman from earlier.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry’s keen eyes traced the faces of the teachers in the room, finding that one with long straight black hair and black eyes seemed to follow Harry’s own moves in return. The man’s eyes were cold, calculating. The man with no name’s gaze suddenly switched to Cyprus. Cyprus smirked looking victorious when the man turned his attention away from Cyprus, looking irritated. Harry twisted his head as he faintly heard Cyprus murmur humorously “old man taught me too well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry was interrupted from where this train of events would lead him when he heard his name called, “Harry Potter!” By the woman  from earlier. All eyes turned to Harry as he walked up to the hat on the stool, his hands twitching. Harry sat down on the polished wood and waited for the hat to be placed on his head. The leather flaps and tears rested on the crown of his head. The hat looked inside his mind, and when Harry felt it enter he panicked, his hands gripping the sides of the stool with iron force. “Calm yourself child, I’m just taking a look around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The hat spoke inside his head. Images of Vernon screaming at him, his face red. Being beaten and kicked until he was unconscious by Dudley and his friends, burn marks on his arms from grease spilling out when being told to “Make that faster boy!” Being hit over the head with a frying pan by Aunt Petunia. The cold dark cupboard, the terrible loneliness. The feeling of never being safe. “Stop it!” Harry screamed, to the hat, and those around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He felt the hat get torn off his head, as he crammed his own hands against his ears. There was something dark under his skin, and it refused to be contained. A dark swirling mass came out of Harry’s fingertips and thrummed with dark energy. Suddenly an old man, previously sitting at the middle of the table rose, an aura of power around him. He raised his wand and the darkness was contained, trapped in an invisible bubble. The staff members eyes were wide with shock, with a flick of his wrist the old wizard placed a mirror like substance filling up the student’s view of the scene. When they looked in the direction of the teacher’s table they just saw their own reflection shining back out at them. Professor Mc. Gonagall carried the stool and hat past the barrier. The barrier moving to fit her form. Harry blacked out a view of several concerned teacher’s faces above him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, lets see what happens next! Please comment down bellow to write what house you want  Cyprus and Harry to be in because I honestly have no idea were to put them. Have a good day/night! 🙃 mr. sir says bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A night of cause and effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter was longer than usual because I waited two days to post so I added more. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Harry woke shooting up, gasping for air. His hands clamping onto the white sterile sheets. The old man came up to him, and Harry flinched, squinting under the bright lights. “Where am I?” Harry asked, terrified of the answer. Where had they taken him? What happened? Harry backed up into the metal bed frame, his heart hammering. Eyes darting around fearfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “You're in the hospital wing Harry, you are perfectly safe here.” The old man responded quickly, placatingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “So I suggest you calm yourself, Potter-the man from the great hall spit Harry’s name like vermin. Unless you would prefer to further aggravate your… condition.” The man with hair just like Cyprus sneered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Condition?” Harry questioned, doing a check over his body. He wasn’t hurt… or at least not any more than usual. The old wizened man turned to Harry, eyes cautious. “At some point you have developed what the wizarding world refers to as an Obscurus. It is developed when a magical child tries to repress their powers, or is afraid of them. I hope that you feel comfortable enough at Hogwarts to share why this might be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Harry’s mind revolted against telling them, but he could dig himself out of this. He would have to be convincing though… “Is it plausible that it can be removed or cured? You speak of it as though it can be treated, as though it is a sickness.” Harry stated craftily. The old man nodded, “There are records of removal, one record. Of a girl, around the age of ten. She had an Obscurus that was the opposite of her magical core. Her’s was purely light magic. Although your’s is different, It has more dark magic. The most plausible reason your body has been able to tolerate the Obscurus for so long.” The old man stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “I am going to contact an old friend of mine, Newt Scamander. He is not a threat to you and he knows how to remove an Obscurus.” Dumbledore said in finality. Harry just nodded. As the old man walked from the room Harry’s eyes drifted to the man with the same hair as Cyprus. Harry watched as he spoke briefly to a woman dressed in nurse’s clothes. The nurse shooed him out telling him in a motherly but stern manner to “get some rest you aren’t actually a vampire, as much as the students like to claim.” The man just walked out bidding the woman a good night in a cold voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Harry was beginning to think that this was automatic for the man. Harry’s attention turned to the voices he could hear coming down the halls. “I told you Albus I am retired! I am done with all this, I just want a calm life with my creatures.” The man who Harry presumed was named Newt said warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “The boy is an obscurial Newt…” Dumbledore said solemnly, trying not to be heard. Although Harry could pick up on noise more easily. “Oh” was the only response Newt graced that statement with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Harry watched as the two men walked back into the room. Newt’s face looked warm but angular at the same time, there was a frown set upon his face. “Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you. My name is Newt Scamander and I’m going to try and help you.” Newt explained comfortingly. Harry simply nodded again. Newt raised his wand and performed a diagnostic charm, on Harry’s magical core. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Albus, come here please.” Newt said, his voice tight. “What is it Newt?” Dumbledore asked. “His magical core has dark magic in it, considerable amounts. So by extension the Obscurus is less temperamental, it blends with his magical core. He has considerably more control than others because well his magical core accommodates the raw power.” Newt paused, his voice aghast “It's safer to leave it and see if the boy can control it than to remove it, it boosts his magical core’s power.” Explained Newt, his eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Very well, although we will have to be very careful, if the boy cannot control it. The dangers could be astronomical.” Dumbledore proceeded to say. Among all this Harry’s mind was turning, unhinging everyone’s words and decoding them in his head. They would leave in the obscurus, he would most likely be able to control it. Dumbledore didn’t seem keen to find the why behind his condition and Harry didn’t believe that Newt would be staying for long. His secret was safe, probably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Harry turned his attention to the hallway that Dumbledore had previously walked down to get Newt and saw the same man with hair like Cyprus’s walk back toward the hospital wing. Looking supremely more irritated than last time Harry saw him. “Albus I have class tomorrow this better be important or I’ll-” The man said, his voice rising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     The result was immediate, Harry flinched, pulling away, his eyes afraid. Yelling meant pain, yelling meant no food, yelling meant loneliness. The man’s attention focused on Harry and the man’s eyes reflected pain and anger but most odd, familiarity. Like he understood what was happening and hated the knowledge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Severus, my friend Newt has determined that it is safer to leave in the obscurus-”Dumbledore was cut off, “He what?!” Severus hissed “If the boy is to lose control, what will there be to stop the obscurial from going on a killing spree?” Bit out Severus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “That is why I called you here tonight Severus, there was a question of what the boy should do in the case that he could not control the obscurus?” Dumbledore continued seeking an answer. “A calming potion would most likely be sufficient, a highly powerful one that is. It would have to be put directly into the bloodstream for the effect to go into action as quick as possible. So perhaps something that can be easily concealed or passed off as normal.” Snape murmured, thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Would a ring be plausible? Put a highly concentrated dose in the area where a gem would be, and magic in a disappearing needle.” Said Dumbledore. “I’ve done things like this, mostly for direct treatment in healing purposes. I will have one delivered to you Albus by morning. Now I trust you needn’t anything else?” Snape said snidely. “Good night Severus” Dumbledore responded simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Now Harry, your sorting was never concluded because while the hat was searching through your mind your magic lashed out and attempted to push the hat out, but as you do not have any typical magical ability to protect against mind attacks you only succeeded in making yourself see what the hat saw. The hat has been sworn to secrecy by its makers and is not able to share anything it sees.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     At this Harry panicked, were they going to make him put the hat back on again? “We are not going to make you use the sorting hat again according to the fact that it is one rather annoyed that it was unable to sort you and two we would like to not encourage another… relapse. So in conclusion, we are allowing you to choose which house you want to be in. I suggest you choose wisely Harry, once the choice is made, it cannot be altered.” Dumbledore explained gravely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Professor, what house was Cyprus placed in?” Harry questions cautiously. Dumbledore began slowly, “I suggest that you choose where you will fit best Harry, your parents came from a long line of brave, noble Gryffindors. I think that your parents would be proud if-” Harry cut in his eyes blazing “I am not my parents Professor, there is a muggle phenomena. They call it nature versus nurture, let’s see which one will win out. So I’ll ask again, what house was Cyprus placed in?” Dumbledore sighed, looking disappointed. “Cyprus was placed in Slytherin my boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Harry responded coldly, “ Then I choose Slytherin as my house sir.” Dumbledore met Harry’s eyes pleading, “I implore you not to choose this house, it's simply not the best decision for you.” Dumbledore said. “This is my final choice sir, how do I get to the common room?   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Harry finally chooses his house and gets more character development. yay. Snapes action are still being influenced by his hatred for James clashing with Snape knowing what abuse looks like from his past and being in denial that he is seeing abuse in Harry. Also for further extension on what the sorting hat does I have always assumed that it looked at the experiences of the person wearing the hat and then placed them from there on but with Harry most of his experiences included abuse because that was most of his life. All in all, I hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas/contructive criticism please leave a comment down below. </p>
<p>P.S. anyone know how to characterize dumbledore/if they want him to be evil or not because I don't know where I want to go with him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The begining is born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry for the lateness my schedule should clear up real soon and I'll try to get out a longer chapter next time. Anyways, read away...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry walked towards the dungeons, which Dumbledore had solemnly informed him of earlier. As he entered the common room he saw Snape pacing slightly, speaking to a gaggle of first years. Of which were standing in front of him looking awed by his theatrics. Snape’s eagle eyes turned to Harry and malice filled his gaze, “Potter, what are you doing here?” Snape hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At this, Harry backed up and stuttered, “t-this is my house sir…” Snape’s face twisted into something foul and he teased maliciously, “Shurley, you wouldn’t pick Slytherin. What is it you gryffindors say again, we’re the house of evil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Harry paused, contemplative of his next response “I chose this house sir. Dumbledore said I could choose because of-” Snape’s eyes widened, in such a fraction that only Harry could tell, “Very well Mr. Potter,” Snape turned to the staring first years “Off to your dorms, all of you!” Commanded Snape as he walked from the room with a flourish of his cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Harry stood there, stock still for a moment when he suddenly heard a cheerful shout of “Harry!” from the stairwell near the end of the common room. Harry’s head swiveled up to see the confused but happy face of Cyprus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As Cyprus approached his face morphed into worry and his eyes darted from side to side. “Muffliato” He murmured, then raised his wand and cast “Protego” Cyprus cast, now at a normal speaking tone. “What's wrong?” Harry asked, his eyes filled with apprehension. “Why are you here Harry? Why? Why did you choose this house, you’ll be eaten alive here.” Cyprus said, his gaze concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why? I haven’t done anything to them…” Hary trailed off, confused. “Half their parents are death eaters! Because you killed Voldermort their parents were imprisoned or spent the rest of their lives in hiding! They hate you Harry!” Cyprus whisper-hissed, his eyes searching Harry’s for understanding of the danger he was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “The sorting hat said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or perhaps in Slytherin </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can think myself out, and honestly Cyprus, you’re my only friend, and besides, the headmaster told me my decision was permanent.” Harry explained, still not getting the magnitude of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Fine” Cyprus uttered, then turned around and muttered“ Stupid binding magical contracts” Cyprus raised his wand again at the semi translucent blue glow around them known as protego and whispered “Protego Sequor” The blue dome then started to follow the pair as they walked up the stairs, following and  covering their figures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Harry faced the end of the hallway leading to his dorm with three other boys maliciously waiting for him. “One of my parents is one of the professors, I sleep in their quarters instead of a dorm.” Cyprus finalized, although at the look of Harry’s crestfallen and terrified face he quickly added, “But here, this will follow you. It is a protego that will follow you until I cast the counter spell. It will keep unfriendlies out but it will also keep your magic in.” Cyprus added cryptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Cyprus pointed his wand and first cast “Finite Incantatem” on the dome around them. He then pointed his wand at the air above Harry’s head and cast carefully, “Protego Sequor” The blue glow only surrounding Harry this time. “Night Harry” Cyprus said, the usual upbeatness making its way back into Cyprus’s voice. “Night” Harry responded, going back to his reserved quietness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! have a good day and enjoy your stay here at ao3! If you have any question please don't hesitate to drop them in the comment box. I will try to get yo you as soon as I can!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A night of staring eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets into the dorm yay and makes an unlikely acquaintance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi please don't kill me I'm sorry it's late. Also with Dumbledore do you guys want him to be evil, good, or somewhere in between? Lastly, Harry isn't going to be a tatoo artist sorry ya'll (you will get it later) He might draw sometimes though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry watched as Cyprus’s retreating form disappeared around the stairwell and he opened the door to his room, hands shaking. Harry’s eyes swept across the staring inhabitants of the dorm room and cautiously started making his way towards the only unoccupied bed, thankfully closest to the door. 5 eyes glared at him, some wary and others filled with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes passed over a trunk near the bed next to him reading Blaise Zabini. No one spoke as Harry sat down on the bed and started walking towards what he assumed were bathrooms after grabbing a small rucksack off his bed. His heart pounded and blood roared in his ears as he faced his back to the other inhabitants of the room. His socked feet padded across the bathroom tile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry changed into pajamas and looked in the mirror he saw the lightning bolt scar maring his face. Cutting between his eyes and slicing across the bridge of his nose then ending just before his chin. He hated this scar. Harry lifted up his shirt. He hated how he could see his ribs, how he could count them one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the blue dome around him and his insides squirmed at the reason for its necessity. Harry recalled how he had snapped at the headmaster earlier that night. How he had told the headmaster how he wasn’t his parents. Although Harry realized that he wasn’t his parents, his parents hadn’t been locked away, neglected. It was then Harry realized he didn’t know his parents. According to the Dursleys, they died in a car crash. The Dursleys said they were alcoholic good for nothings. According to Hagrid, they died against an evil madman, he said they were noble and brave. Harry was not noble, he was not brave. He was scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry dreaded the people waiting outside the door for him. He dreaded the force inside him that pulsed like it was alive. He couldn’t go out there, he couldn’t </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>he was drowning</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A film reel played, Uncle Vernon screaming at him, the dark cupboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>he hated the dark</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s hands moved to cover his ears as the clawing panic became unbearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey scarface, thought they told me you were pampered. Put a dang shirt on and buckle up, nobody wants you as an ally although you probably already know that. Also, the others want a turn in the bathroom.” Stated the boy suddenly standing next to him. “The names Blaise by the way, Blaise Zabini.” Blaise said before walking out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s hands still shook, but somehow the boy’s speech dragged Harry out of the grave he had just dug himself into. Harry pulled on a loose shirt, one of Dudley’s. The memory of that boy made Harry’s skin crawl. He grabbed his bag and slid past the boys having a heated discussion at the bed across from him. Years of silently having to grab food behind people’s backs made Harry fall into the silent footsteps almost naturally.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Harry pulled the green velvet curtains over the bed the malicious whispers of the dorm’s inhabitants kept Harry’s eyes, and mind, awake. He finally fell into a restless sleep as his old digital watch read 2am.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is dark. Harry can’t even see his hand even though it was nearly touching his face. All around him there were voices. Telling him things, screaming, crying, their invisible hands reaching out to him and dragging him down to the abyss below. Harry screamed a silent scream. Suddenly Harry shoots up in his bed, his breaths shaking and sweat soaking his back. It was too dark in here, too dark, too dark.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pushed back his curtains, the snoring of two large boys blocking out any noise he could possibly make. As he stumbled into the blessed light of the bathroom he sunk to the floor and shivered on the cold tile. He wouldn’t be going back to sleep, the nightmares would come back. He knew they would.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry then pulled the pen out of his pocket and drew. He drew all the way up his left arm. He wasn’t a very good artist but the little notes and doodles seemed to ground him. Harry had done this from a young age. When he couldn’t sleep, or he didn’t want to, he would draw on himself. Always in ways that the Dursley’s wouldn’t see, on his shoulder or someplace his oversized shirt would cover. He drew all up his entire arm this time. For there were no Dursleys to care.       </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed again please add contructive criticism and someone tell me how to breakup text correctly becuase I'm quite bad at it. Anyway have a good day or night or whenever your reading this! 🙃 mr. sir says bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>